


Lumpy Sneezes from Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Sneezes from Pepper

Poor Lumpy, always sneezing from pepper. Is there any cartoon character who hasn't sneezed from that pesky spice? 


End file.
